Macbeth and Gruoch
by Jezzyisme
Summary: Just a short romance about how the two main characters met.


Macbeth and Gruoch

**Hello everyone, **

**I had to write this short story for school and thought it decent enough to upload. **

**All it is about is how Macbeth and Lady Macbeth met.**

It was a dark December night in 1030 when he first laid eyes on her. A candle in one hand and a bucket in the other, not even the dim light hid her beauty. For her beauty was great possibly even soul catching. He knew his soul was taken in from the moment he saw her, but did nothing but watch her from a distance. Slowly, biding his time. Planning. And then she was gone. Gone from the river she collected her water from.

It was a month before he saw her again.

This time, it was in the village. Slowly walking the market place and before long, he was walking up to her. He couldn't control what his feet were doing. Not that he wanted to. They had a mind of their own at this point. Discovering that he could only control the pace at which he walked and not the direction, he sped up, wanting the moment to be over with. The butterflies in his stomach fluttering around vigorously, uncontrollable.

His feet stopped next to hers just as she turned to look at a merchant. She paid for her purchases and made to leave, turning on her feet too quickly, not noticing his presence and all but falling on top of him.

"O, I am truly sorry Sir, I di' not see you there."

The voice of an angel, if there ever was one.

"Who might you be? I haven't seen you in this area before." He pulled back his shoulders as her eyes ran across his chest.

"Such words could be spoken for yourself; I have not seen you before either." A sly smile spread across her face.

"I am Macbeth, Thane of Glamis."

She smiles slightly, and says, "I apologise again, Macbeth, Thane of Glamis". With that, she turns her back and walks in the opposite direction.

Macbeth was a curious man, following her as she walked, and after a moment, he caught up to he, walking next to her, rather than behind. "You still haven't told me of your name,"

She turns and smiles at him again, "my name is Gruoch."

"I will see you again then, Gruoch." Macbeth turned, the smile on his face widening, and walked in the opposite direction.

He liked Gruoch, her beauty like an autumn leaf. He possibly liked her enough to court her. But to do that, he would have to talk to her father.

And Macbeth did just that. The next morning, he left as the sun was just hitting the windows of his castle. He was going to take a trip to town to meet Gruoch's father, to ask courting permission. The trip was not going to be an easy one, as Macbeth knew not who Gruoch's father _was._

It took Macbeth till the sun was high in the sky to figure out who Grouch's father was. Her father was a powerful man, but not as powerful as Macbeth. Macbeth hadn't even known he had a daughter till now.

Of course, with Macbeth having a higher title then Grouch's father, he allowed Macbeth the pleasure of courting his daughter.

At first, Gruoch was reluctant. Only agreeing to it because her father insisted; she loved her father dearly. The first time, Macbeth had come to take her for a horse ride. She indeed, enjoyed it greatly.

The way her hair had swain in the breeze as she rode to the side of him. They had gone to a rather large tree where it had appeared there was a luncheon waiting for them.

Macbeth appeared to be a brute of a man, but Gruoch soon found out that he had a softer side, a side that cared. And she liked that about him.

The day had gone perfectly.

There were many more days where Macbeth took Gruoch out, all amazing and enjoyable in. Some consisted of horse rides like the first; others were merely a walk around the town.

It was about a month later when Macbeth asked Grouch's father for her hand in marriage, her father was proud of the fact that Macbeth had taken a great interest in his daughter, and gladly agreed to the marriage.

At last, they were about to marry. It was possibly one of the most memorable days Macbeth had of his life. He was proud to be getting married to someone he was highly attracted to, possibly, maybe even loved.

He was happy, and he was going to make Gruoch happy. That was all he cared for.

_FIN_

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
